Obserwatorium Komet
Obserwatorium Komet (ang. Comet Observatory) jest główną lokacją po raz pierwszy pojawiającą się w grze Super Mario Galaxy. Odgrywa ono rolę centrum dowodzenia, skąd gracz może się przenieść w dowolne miejsce (podobnie jak Zamek Peach w Super Mario 64 oraz Delfino Plaza w ''Super Mario Sunshine''). Obserwatorium jest zarządzane przez Rosalinę, które jest domem jej i Lumów. Historia Seria Super Mario Super Mario Galaxy Obserwatorium zostało założone przez Rosalinę i Lumę, po tym jak Rosalina zgodziła się nim zająć. Po pewnym czasie stało się dość duże, by pomieścić w nim więcej Lumów. Niedługo później do Obserwatorium zaczęło przybywać nowych lokatorów, a pierwsza Luma przemieniła się w Latarnię, która stała się źródłem zasilania Obserwatorium. Podczas odbywającego się co sto lat Festiwalu Gwiazd, Obserwatorium Komet przemierza niebo nad Grzybowym Królestwem, podczas, gdy jego mieszkańcy myślą, że to kometa. Podczas jednego z nich Obserwatorium zostaje zaatakowane przez Bowsera, który kradnie wszystkie Gwiazdy Mocy i Wielkie Gwiazdy i Obserwatorium traci całą swoją moc. Rosalina pojawia się później po tym jak Księżniczka Peach zostaje porwana i pomaga Mario ją odbić. Daje mu moc Lumy, która sprawia, że Mario jest w stanie wykonywać Spin Attack. Kiedy Mario odzyska wystarczającą ilość Gwiazd Mocy Rosalina za pomocą swojej mocy kieruje zamienia obserwatorium w kometę i lecą w centrum wszechświata, by zmierzyć się z Bowserem i uratować księżniczkę. Obserwatorium Komet staje się dostępne po przejściu Gateway Galaxy. Przez całą grę można spotkać tam wiele postaci, takich jak Mario, Rosalina, Lumy, Luigi oraz Toad Brigade. Podobnie jak w przypadku Zamku Peach w Super Mario 64 oraz Delfino Plaza w Super Mario Sunshine, w Obserwatorium znajdują się przejścia do konkretnych stref w różnych miejscach całej budowli, które zostają odblokowane, jeśli Mario zbierze wystarczającą ilość Gwiazd Mocy i Wielkich Gwiazd. Wielkie Gwiazdy bezpośrednio zasilają Latarnię Obserwatorium, które z każdą kolejną Gwiazdą zyskuje na mocy. Po zebraniu pięciu Wielkich Gwiazd, Obserwatorium zyskuje możliwość transformacji w kometę, dzięki której może latać po całym wszechświecie. Po zebraniu sześciu Wielkich Gwiazd, zaś liczba pozostałych Gwiazd jest mniejsza niż 60, Polari powie, że Latarnia jest jeszcze jaśniejsza niż wcześniej. W Obserwatorium znajduje się sześć kopuł. Każda z nich w grze odgrywa rolę kolejnej odblokowanej galaktyki, gdzie gracz może szukać nowych Gwiazd Mocy. Są to: Taras, Fontanna, Kuchnia, Sypialnia, Maszynownia oraz Ogród. Kolejne galaktyki staja się dostępne po zebraniu odpowiedniej ilości Gwiazd Mocy, zaś Wielkie Gwiazdy służą do udostępniania nowych kopuł. Dodatkowe galaktyki można uzyskać karmiąć Głodnych Lumów, które pojawiają się przed każdą kopułą (oraz przed Bramą). Według Lum kopuł używa się do obserwacji kosmosu. Inne części Obserwatorium to: Garaż, Biblioteka i Brama. Po finałowej walce w Super Mario Galaxy, Obserwatorium zostaje zepchnięte do Czarnej Dziury po kolizji z Zamkiem Peach. Jednakże wszyscy Lumowie poświęcają się rzucając siebie w czarną dziurę, co powoduje wielką eksplozję i reformację całego kosmosu. Jeżeli gracz zbierze 120 Gwiazd Mocy i przejdzie finałową walkę jeszcze raz, dostanie bonusowy epilog, gdzie widać Rosalinę zamieniającą Obserwatorium w kometę i odlatującą w kosmos. W czasie gry w Obserwatorium gra muzyka podobna do walca, do której wraz z postępem dodawane są kolejne dźwięki. Co ciekawe pomimo iż to miejsce jest centrum gry, zostało one wykreowane dosyć późno w procesie rozwoju gry, po tym jak odrzucono prace nad Starship Mario (użyty dopiero w drugiej części). Super Mario Galaxy 2 Obserwatorium Komet nie pojawia się przez większość gry. Widać je dopiero tuż przez finałową walką, kiedy Mario, Luma i Lubba zauważają kometę uwięzioną obok Bowser's Galaxy Generator. Maleńki Luma jest szczęśliwy widząc ją, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że kometa nie wydostanie się z zasięgu działania fortecy, póki jest aktywna. Lubba spekuluje, że Bowser szuka większej mocy, którą może wykraść z komety, by stać się jeszcze większym. Po finałowej walce Mario i Peach bezpiecznie lądują spowrotem na Starship Mario. Po chwili wszyscy widzą, że kometa zdołała się wydostać spod niebezpiecznej energii i po chwili transformuje się w Obserwatorium Komet. Pojawia się także Rosalina, aby odzyskać swoją utraconą Lumę. Po podziękowaniu Mario za pomoc, Luma zabiera jego czapkę na pamiątkę, po czym leci na spotkanie ze swoją mamą. Po chwili Obserwatorium znowu zmienia się w kometę i odlatuje w kosmos. Na dodatek ostatnia planeta w Grandmaster Galaxy mocno przypomina Bramę w Obserwatorium Komet, gdzie gracz spotyka Rosalinę. Również w tle słyszana jest muzyka z Obserwatorium. Super Mario 3D World Obserwatorium pojawia się również w tle World Star-2 (Super Galaxy), która jest bazowana na grze Super Mario Galaxy. Pojawia się ono również po napisach końcowych latające nad Grzybowym Królestwem. Mario Kart 7 Struktura mocno przypominająca Obserwatorium pojawia się podczas trasy wyścigowej Rosalina's Ice World. Jednak zamiast brzoskwiniowego koloru z fioletowymi konturami, pojawia się w kolorze morskim, jednak wciąż posiada gwiazdy zdobiące. Niestety pojawia się jedynie w tle. Mario Tennis Open Obserwatorium Komet pojawia się po raz pierwszy na ekranie tytułowym gry. Wznosi się ono razem z Galaxy Arena nad Grzybowym Światem. Jest też widoczne w tle dla Star Open's Final cup, Galaxy Arena. Jeśli Tournament Mode jest grane po raz pierwszy i gracz wygra World Open, otrzyma wówczas zaproszenie z Obserwatorium Komet mówiące iż jest teraz Star Player i może zagrać w Star Open. Zremiksowana muzyka z Obserwatorium jest grana podczas oglądania wystawy. Mario Party: Island Tour Obserwatorium Komet pojawia się w tle Rocket Road. Kiedy dana postać wygra grę, okrąża w zwycięstwie obserwatorium. Jednak w tej grze nie ma Fontanny oraz Latarni. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' Obserwatorium pojawia się jedynie w tle animacji Rosaliny za najlepszy wynik. ''Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge'' Obserwatorium pojawia się w grze jako tło dla poziomów Mini Rosaliny. Budowla ma kilka różnic od oryginału, m.in. wejście do Maszynowni i Ogrodu zostało zastąpione złotymi pierścieniami. Fontanna jest znacznie dalej od obserwatorium, zaś frontowa platforma zniknęła. ''Mario Sports Superstars'' Jako iż gra używa tych samych golfowych animacji Rosaliny z Mario Golf: World Tour, Obserwatorium Komet pojawia się ponownie tak jak w tamtej grze. Nazwy w innych językach Galeria TBA Ciekawostki * Muzyka z obserwatorium grana jest w Grandmaster Galaxy podczas misji "The Perfect Run", tak samo jak muzyka z Gusty Garden Galaxy, Good Egg Galaxy oraz Bowser's Galaxy Reactor. Poza tym ostatnia planeta w tej misji jest identyczna co Brama. * Niemożliwym jest stracenie życia w obserwatorium poprzez upadek w przepaść, jako, że za każdym razem Rosalina tworzy wokół Mario (lub Luigi'ego) bańkę ochronną, która stawia go spowrotem na pokład. * Muzykę z obserwatorium słychać także w World Crown w Super Mario 3D World. * Zremiksowana wersja tej muzyki pojawia się także do wyboru w ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games''. de:Sternwarte es:Planetarium del Cometa en:Comet Observatory Kategoria:Domy Kategoria:Statki kosmiczne Kategoria:Miejsca kosmiczne Kategoria:Centrum Kategoria:Miejsca w Super Mario Galaxy